


A Second Meeting

by comatosebadger



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Season 1, Comic, M/M, fan comic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comatosebadger/pseuds/comatosebadger
Summary: Quentin's memories of Brakebills are erased - so Eliot has something he has to do. Also Margo is there.A Queliot fan comic - AU for season 1.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The aim is to upload a page a week (hopefully, we'll see how we go :P)  
> Queliot content not for a few pages ~ Sorry, we'll get there :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margo asks a question.
> 
> (Queliot fancomic - page 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I handed in a uni assignment today, and have one due at the start AND the end of next week, but I hope to work on the third page around them and have it up by the end of next week… we’ll see how we go! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decision made....
> 
> (Queliot fancomic - page 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know how often I'll be able to update, going to be even more busy with uni stuff, but I'll keep pottering away :P :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar face....  
> (Queliot fancomic - page 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the serious delay in update, super busy on uni placement - which basically means working full time for no pay :P Will continue plugging away, lets all hide in AU denial together :P :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's Eliot up to?....  
> (Queliot fancomic - page 5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the even BIGGER delay :P Very busy with uni - but I’ll keep slowly working away with this until it’s finished :P

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my fan comic as it, slowly, progresses.  
> I can also be found at dreamincomics.tumblr.com  
> This comic can also be found, in a maybe easier to click through format, with the first page at https://asecondmeeting.tumblr.com/post/183535732568/ :)  
> Thank you :)


End file.
